


Because Your Heart Beats In Time With Mine

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Star Wars One-Shots [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, happy valentines day, suggestive themes towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: The Coruscanti holiday of the “day of love” isn’t normally celebrated in the Order. But there are some exceptions.
Relationships: Kit Fisto/Plo Koon
Series: Penguin's Star Wars One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153106
Kudos: 15





	Because Your Heart Beats In Time With Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentines day offically, folks

The day proceeded like normal for most of them. Maybe the Guard came back with confetti between the plates of their armor, maybe a few Jedi who were making rounds in the streets got handed sweet goods as gifts, but for the most part, those within the ranks of the Order and the GAR proceeded like it was just another day.

After all, celebrating the Coruscanti holiday of the “Day of Love” just wasn’t something the Jedi did. In fact, most holidays of the standard or Coruscanti variant were placed to the wayside. Jedi traditions, Life Day, and personal traditions from those of a different race were upheld, of course, but there was always hesitance when it came to something that had a base root in love.

The Code was a tricky thing to many Jedi, both a rigid set of beliefs and a flexible way of life. Some equated Love to the same thing as attachments and chastised those who didn’t, others found a way around the Code while firmly staying in the path of the Light.

But still, the fact remained, the “Day of Love” was normally a normal day for the Order, despite the festivities going on down on the streets and lower levels of Coruscant.

The Celebrations were going well on into the night, Plo Koon noted as he gazed out the large window in his living quarters. He had just recently returned from the Outer Rim with his Battalion, though recently happened to be no less than two days ago. A successful rescue mission under heavy fire had granted him and the 104th a short amount of Shore Leave until they were called on once again. And, In a perfect world, he hoped it wouldn’t be soon, just so that the boys could rest. Though the truth remained that they would most likely be called upon again in a few more days. It was exhausting, in all honesty, and the war was taxing on all of them, but Plo worried more for the millions of Clone Troopers that had been _made_ for the Jedi.

(It still left a bad taste in his mouth when he thought of all those lives willing to throw themselves into the line of fire for them.)

He worried for the after-times as well, what would happen to them after the war was done.

Though he was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the door to his quarters open behind him.

“Ah, I had heard you had returned before I had, but I would have suspected that you were down in the Barracks with the boys today."

Plo turned, smiling gently behind his mask as Kit stepped in, closing and locking the door behind him.

“Welcome back, Kit,” he greeted instead, “Have you just returned?”

The Nautolan shook his head as he crossed the room over to his side. “No,” he admitted, “I’ve been back for a few hours, though I had been with the 272nd for a few hours.”

“Partaking in the festivities?”

“Also no.”

Plo didn’t ask for him to elaborate as a hand snaked around his waist, pulling him close against the other’s side. He shifted though, resting his head against the taller male’s shoulder as they gazed out over Coruscant.

“I had been down with the Pack earlier today,” he told him, humming. “Though Bultar and Lissarkh arrived before evening fell and took those who wanted to out for drinks and other festivities.”

“Sounds like them,” Kit chuckled, “Did our esteemed Master Kolar join them?”

Plo just laughed, leaning into Kit’s hold as the Nautolan began to sway a bit. “Unfortunately, no. Last I heard he was picking fights with the Hutts along with his assignment. Sha was quite exasperated when she was talking to myself and Fey.”

Kit chuckled before slowly spinning him around, hooking his arms around his waist as they faced each other. “She shares the same sentiment that some of the rest of our colleagues.”

“Doesn’t she?” he mused.

Kit gently bumped their foreheads together, smiling as they swayed together. There was no music, but it hardly mattered to either of them at the moment.

“I’ve missed you,” Kit murmured, tresses curling a bit and Plo leaned up and gently pressed his mask to the Nautolan’s lips.

“And I, you,” he told him, dropping back down after a moment. “I long for the days after the war when we can simply _be_ for as long as we can, without the worry of the Code.”

Kit’s tresses flicked at that, lips curling into a smile. “Leave the Order and leave the boys?”

“Absolutely not,” he told him, reaching around and taking one of his hands in his, squeezing it. “We’ll take them with us.”

He laughed, pressing a kiss to his forehead in return. “Of course, of course,” he said, squeezing back before he pulled away slightly. “Dance with me?”

Plo simply nodded, falling into a familiar set of steps with his partner, smiling behind his mask as Kit hummed and led them both.

“Mm… Have you heard any news from your clan?” he asked after a moment. Plo perked up a bit.

“Sha returned from Dorin recently,” he told him. “Apparently Ers and Kyr are both clamoring to meet you still.” He paused, adjusting his footing to match Kit’s again before he squeezed his hand. “Saf’s third child was born safely, that was why Sha returned, to help her mother with her new sibling. Their name is Mir and they're Force Sensitive. Saf is quite smug about it.”

Kit perked a bit at that. “That’s wonderful news!” he told him, grinning and letting go of his hand in favor of wrapping it back around his waist. Plo laughed lightly as Kit lifted him and swung him around with ease.

“Will you be returning to Dorin soon as well?” he asked after he set him down and Plo hummed.

“I wish to do so, if only to give little Mir my blessing,” he said with a sigh. “But, the 104th is often needed. I do not know when I will be able to get the chance to do so.”

Kit sighed at that as well. “An unfortunate result of our situation,” he agreed as they danced slowly. “Is Bou still talking about more children?”

He snorted. “She has not stopped,” he uttered, “She has always disproved of my joining of the Jedi. She has no qualms about _us_ but she has gotten _worse_ according to Sha.”

Kit snorted a bit as well. “I will never understand her.”

“Believe me, I do not either, nor I do think that Fey understands his own mother’s actions for that matter.”

He leaned up, gently pressing their foreheads together again. “But we shall see,” he continued, humming. “The future holds many things we cannot predict.”

His lover’s lips twitched upwards into a grin before he pressed them against his mask. “I can’t wait.”

Plo laughed as they turned again, dancing and moving with Kit in the lead.

It was moments like these that Plo treasured and looked forward to once the war ended. He loved his children, he loved the boys in the Wolffepack, in the 104th, in the GAR, and he loved Sha, Bultar, Lissarkh, and Ahsoka— and through Bultar and Lissarkh, he loved Agen because he was their brother through the creche— and of course, he loved all the other foundlings he had brought to the temple, and loved all the Knights, Masters, and Padawans who served alongside him, but still…

He treasured the moments that were just between him and Kit.

“I never did understand the holiday,” Kit said suddenly.

“Day of Love?”

“Yeah.” The Nautolan nodded. “I mean, I get the concept behind it, but…” he shrugged. “Nautolans prefer to not _wait_ for a certain day to show their love.”

Plo chuckled at that. “I’m well aware,” he teased lightly. “Obi-Wan still can’t look me in the eye.”

“Still?” Kit laughed, “It’s been months since he found out because of that!”

Kit shook his head, chuckling still when Plo nodded. “Poor kid”

“He’ll manage,” Plo said loftily, smiling behind his mask. Kit snickered a bit.

“I’m sure.” The Nautolan spun him again, “Still, do Kel Dor have anything like this Holiday?”

“Mm… no,” Plo admitted. “Our holidays are few and far between. To celebrate a new year we have the Wind Festival, though that’s more or less in reverence for the old Wind Spirits, and in the past when the storms calmed for more than a few days, our ancestors would celebrate as well.” he shrugged, thinking for a moment. “Kyr’s father was an infant when that era ended, I believe.”

Kit shook his head with a low whistle. “Kyr never ceases to amaze me,” he said. “And I always forget how old he is.”

“You forget how old _I_ am at times,” Plo pointed out, and Kit just grinned.

“Fair enough.”

Plo chuckled at that before humming. “But no, to answer you, Dorin has no holiday that could be considered an equivalent to Coruscant’s Day of Love, though there are a number of other planets and cultures that do. I believe the true meaning behind it is for a strong affirmation between lovers and loved ones.”

“Affirmation of Love, huh?” Kit mused, a brow raised and Plo raised one back, nodding.

“That’s what I recall yes.”

Kit grinned, hands falling to Plo’s waist and he drew him close. “Then I don’t suppose… you'd be against joining me in affirming _ours?”_

He blinked, gazing up at his lover for a moment, tilting his head before—

Oh.

_Oh._

He felt heat creep up into his cheeks and he swallowed, throat suddenly dry at the look in Kit's eyes, but he chuckled, reaching up and carefully wrapping his arms around his neck.

“It would be a pleasure.”

“Oh, it certainly _will,”_ Kit all but purred, arms hooking under his legs and picking him up with ease. “It certainly will be."

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn’t know, I have lumped Lissarkh, Bultar, Sha, and Agen into the same age group/crechemates. They probably aren’t canonically, but from what I could find there’s nothing on their ages at all. Besides, Bultar and Agen look roughly the same age from what I can tell (actor wise at least). Sha is the oldest of them, then Agen by 27 standard days (its really specific and the two of them make snide comments about it to each other out of Love™ because thats just what siblings do). After Agen is Bultar by a two standard months and then Lissarkh by a few more months.
> 
> Also Fey is the canonical uncle of Plo’s but like. not really. The name is one I gave him but he does exist. Ers is the matriarch of the Koon clan, Kyr is the patriarch. They both love their descendants and want to meet Kit. Saf is Plo’s sister and Sha’s mother. Bou is his grandmother. Someone HC’d that Kel Dor don’t “die” the same way that most other sentients do, making them like. Pseudo-immortals who die when they’re either killed off or release themselves into the force? Idk its cool so I’m going with that, canon be damned.


End file.
